


this is not goodbye, but farewell

by Shamelessly_Radiant



Series: Original Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss of a pet, Poetry, loss of a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelessly_Radiant/pseuds/Shamelessly_Radiant
Summary: In memory of my cat, Tom, who had to be put asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cancer. Barely ten years old, and I feel the loss so heavy in my bones, still look for you everywhere, miss you, unable to breathe.

# this is not goodbye, but farewell

what strikes me most in moments like these,

is how the world keeps going

keeps turning

in its endless dance around the sun

 

here sits a girl

with one palm held up

trying to hold on to a last touch

while the world keeps turning

 

here stands a man,

like the last fortress of solitude

laying flowers on graves

while the world keeps turning

 

here stands a group, dressed in black

watching a wooden coffin descend into the earth

the sky pouring its regrets

while the world keeps turning

 

here a woman

kisses her mother for the very last time

before she is taken away to be turned to ash

while the world keeps turning

 

here someone gets a phone call

someone gets news they never wanted to get

someone looks at the sun and wonders how can you still shine?

don’t you know?

 

why aren’t all the newspapers filled with this news?

what could be more important than

this piece of my heart, that has gone missing?

while the world keeps turning

 

sometimes a life ends by a choice

by a syringe to the heart

and faces turned away

while the world keeps turning

 

Loss is written all over our bodies

invisible scars, not any less tangible

not any less real

memories, photos and dust

cold stone

or a cardboard box

the only vestiges of what used to be

a life

 

and the world keeps dancing around the sun

while somewhere someone takes their last breath

somewhere else someone takes their first breath

someone says farewell

someone says hello

someone knows, from this moment on, their heart will always ache slightly

and breathing will always be a little bit more difficult

and the world will always turn just the slightest bit differently

than it did before.

.

Tom, my darling cat.

11.08.2006-25.01.2017

Thank you, and farewell


End file.
